Cerita Di KHS ( Konoha High School )
by Katsuragi Shana
Summary: Cerita tentang persahabat murid-murid di KHS. Keseruan, kekocakan, persahabatan, dan romance hadir disini. / Anime : Naruto / SasuFemNaru / GaaNatsu -Ngarang- / T /
1. Chapter 1

**_Cast : Female Namikaze / Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Sabaku No Gaara_**

**_Other_**

**_Author : Sha-chan / Shana ( Katsuragi Shana )_**

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Genre : Comedy,Romance,Family,And Friendship_**

**_Rated : T_**

* * *

**_Gomen... Minna, Cerita Di KHS gak sengaja ke hapus sama author ya- #PLAK... #DiGamparDuluanSamaReaders emmm... baik akan author lanjut #SetelahBangkitDariPundung Cerita Di KHS gak sengaja ke hapus sama author yang bego plus sarap ini #Tiba-TibaBawaCentongSupayaGakAdaYangNampar. Hiks...Hiks...Hiks... HUWEEEEEE! Author minta maaf sekali lagi sama readers dan yang sudah review. Cerita author yang BINGO Book [MinaKushi] dan RBA [07 Ghost] nasibnya juga sama #DiSerbuSamaYangNgeReview._**

**_Sekali lagi!_**

**_GOMEN... MINNA, TELAH MENGECEWAKAN KALIAN SEMUA! AUTHOR MEMANG BEGO PLUS SARAP!_**

**_Sekian dan terima kasih_**

* * *

"NARU BANGUN!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang dikenal sebagai Sabaku No Gaara atau sapaan akrabnya Gaara kepada adik sepupunya

"lima menit lagi nii-chan" ucap adik sepupunya yang dikenal sabagai Namikaze Naruto atau sapaan akrabnya Naruto/Naru/Naru-chan

"kalau kau tidak mau bangun aku akan memakan jatah ramenmu hari ini" ancam Gaara

"JANGAN!" teriak Naruto yang bisa membuat kuping Gaara tuli seketika namun karena Gaara sudah kebal jadi itu tak akan berpengaruh pada Gaara

"ya sudah cepat mandi sana!"perintah Gaara pada Naruto

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto lansung menyambar handuknya dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi karena tak mau ramennya itu dimakan sepupunya yang satu ini

'dasar anak itu' batin Gaara saat melihat adik sepupunya yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri

.

.

15 menit kemudian

.

.

"ohayou tou-san,kaa-san,nee-chan,nii-chan" ucap naruto dengan riangnya

"ohayou Naru" ucap kakak Naruto satu-satunya yaitu Namikaze Kyubi atau sapaan akrabnya Kyubi/Kyu/Kyu-chan dan disusul oleh ayah,ibu,dan sepupu Naruto

"ayo Naru cepat makan ramenmu nanti keburu dingin lho" ucap Kushina atau nama lengkapnya Uzumaki/Namikaze Kushina yaitu ibu dari Naruto dan Kyubi

"Naru..." panggil Minato atau nama lengkapnya Namikaze Minato yaitu ayah dari Naruto dan Kyubi

"iya tou-san" jawab Naruto

"mulai hari ini Kyu akan pindah ke sekolahmu" ujar Minato

"APA?!" teriak naruto

"Naru kau tak usah berteriak seperti itu" ucap Minato yang masih mengusap-usap telinganya akibat teriakan sang anak

"kalau Kyu-nee pindah akan terjadi masalah besar" ucap Naruto

"kau tidak suka aku satu sekolahan denganmu Naru?" tanya Kyubi lirih

"bukan begitu nee-chan aku hanya tidak mau kalau tiba-tiba nee-chan diserbu oleh murid-murid disana" jawab Naruto karena dia tidak menginginkan kakak tersayangnya yang satu itu menjadi rebutan para siswa siswi disana

"tidak usah cemas Naru lagi pula aku bisa jaga diri kok, disana kan juga ada Gaara" ucap Kyubi gemas pada adiknya

"heuhhh... Nee-chan kau harus tau ya Gaa-nii itu pasti akan sibuk oleh fans-fansnya" ucap Naruto memberitahu dan disambut oleh deathglare dari Gaara

"benarkah?" tanya Kushina

"Naru bohong paman bibi" elak Gaara

"aku tidak bohong kok" ucap Naruto

"hebat, aku tidak tau kok punya fans Gaara" ucap Kyubi

"kau tidak pernah dengar karena semua itu bohong" elak Gaara lagi

"lebih baik kalian berangkat sekarang daripada kalian telat" ucap Minato mengingatkan

"jaa... Tou-san,kaa-san" ucap Naruto dan Kyubi berbarengan

"jaa... paman,bibi" ucap Gaara

.

.

- SKIP -

.

.

At Konoha High School ( KHS )

Naruto,Gaara,dan Kyubi pun segera turun dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi, mereka bersama-sama menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sepi dikarenakan mereka datang pukul 6 lewat 15.

"HOIIIII... NARUTO" teriak seorang murid yang memiliki tato segitiga berwarna merah

"ada apa kiba?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya tersebut yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Inuzuka Kiba atau sapaan akrabnya Kiba

"TUNGGU! BUKANNYA KAU KYUBI" teriak Kiba lagi dan karena teriakannya dia mendapat jitakan yang mendarat mulus di kepalanya dari Naruto

"bisa tidak kalau kau tidak berteriak" ucap Naruto

"hehehehe... Gomen Naru habisnya aku kaget kok bisa seorang model terkenal seperti kyubi tiba-tiba berada di sekolah kita" ucap Kiba cengengesan

"mulai hari ini Kyubi akan bersekolah di tempat kita" ucap Gaara memberi penjelasan

"ternyata begitu dan kenapa kalian bisa bareng?" tanya Kiba

"dia itu kakakku" jawab Naruto

"ohhh... begitu" ucap Kiba yang belum loading sepenuhnya

.

.

15%

35%

50%

80%

98%

99%

100%

COMPLETE!

.

.

"APA?!" teriak Kiba terkejut

"KIBA! BISA TIDAK KALAU KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK?!" teriak Naruto kepada Kiba sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa mengelus telinganya

"hehehe... gomen" ucap Kiba cengengesan

"tadi kau mau ngomong apa?" tanya Gaara mengingatkan

"aku su...su...suka sama..." ucap Kiba terbata-bata dengan muka merah

"suka sama siapa?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat penasaran

"aku suka sama..." ucap Kiba

* * *

**TBC**

**Mohon reviewnya**

**Maaf kalo abal-abal maklum amatir**

**Nama pen saya Katsuragi Shana**

**Panggil Sha-chan atau Shana aja ya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Black Flash : Arigatou... aku akan berjuang tebbayo #DiGamparNaruto_**

**_Guest : Hahaha... Kamu benar sekali fic ini emang pernah di post, namun karena kebodohan plus kesarapan ku akhirnya fic ini kehapus #DiPukulinSamaYangUdahReview #AkhirnyaPundungDiPojokkan :'(_**

**_DarkCloud XII : Maaf nanggung... terima kasih atas semangatnya tebbane #DiGamparKushina_**

* * *

**_Cast : Female Namikaze / Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Sabaku No Gaara_**

**_Other_**

**_Author : Sha-chan / Shana ( Katsuragi Shana )_**

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Genre : Comedy,Romance,Family,And Friendship_**

**_Rated : T_**

* * *

"aku suka sama hyu...hyu...hyuga" ucap Kiba

"Kamu suka sama Neji" ucap Naruto memandang Kiba dengan horror sambil menatap Kiba dengan tatapan ternyata-kau-yaoi dan sukses mendapat jitakan dari Kyubi.

"Hahaha... maaf Kiba, Naruto memang suka seenaknya saja jadi mohon maafkan ya" ucap Kyubi yang mewakili Naruto untuk meminta maaf kepada Kiba.

Baiklah kita lihat keadaan Naruto, saat ini ia memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Beruntung sekali tak ada yang lewat kalau ada pasti sudah kehabisan darah karena mimisan meliht tingkah Naruto yang sangat-sangat-sangat menggemaskan.

"Aha..ha...ha... tak apa-apa kok" ucap Kiba yang sudah selesai dengan acara sweatdroppednya.

"Emmm... tunggu Kiba bukannya tadi kau bilang kau suka sama Hyuga kan?" tanya Gaara dan di angguki oleh Kiba.

"Disini kan cuma ada dua siswa bernama Hyuga yaitu Hyuga Neji dan Hyuga Hinata, jadi jawabannnya kau menyukai Hinata. Kesimpulannya kau ingin meminta tolong Naruto agar dapat membantumu mendekati Hinata yang notabenenya sahabat dekat Naruto" lanjut Gaara

"Benar!" seru Kiba dengan kencang. "Jadi Naruto kau mau tidak membantuku?" tanya Kiba dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Emmmmm... i...i...tu" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Kiba.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau membantuku" ujar Kiba lesu dan langsung pundung di pojokkan.

"Ehh...ehhh... bukan begitu aku hanya..." ucap Naruto terpotong karena melihat suasana suram dari Kiba yang pundung di pojokkan.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu" ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat kiba mengeluarkan aura yang sangat cerah dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terima-kasih-banyak, dengan background musim semi.

Akhirnya Kiba berjalan meninggalkan Naruto,Kyubi,dan Gaara dengan raut wajah bahagia yang terpancar dari wajahnya, aura yang di keluarkan juga sangat cerah.

"Naru-chan, Gaara ayo antarkan aku ke ruang kepala sekolah" ucap Kyubi memecahkan keheningan setelah di tinggal Kiba pergi.

"Iya" jawab Gaara dan Naruto bersamaan.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah, setelah mengantar Kyubi ke ruang kepala sekolah Gaara dan Naruto berjalan ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Di tempat Kyubi

.

.

"Dimana ya kelas 11-A?" gumam Kyubi pelan sambil menatap sekelilingnya dan berharap dia dapat menemukan seseorang yang memberinya petunjuk. Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang yang melintas di dekatnya.

"Hei... Tunggu" ujar Kyubi sambil berlari kecil mengejar orang itu, namun tiba-tiba ia terjatuh karena tak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Aduh...duh..duh... sakit" rintih Kyubi sambil memegangi lututnya terbentur lantai. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang mengulurkan itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok" jawab Kyubi cengengesan membuat orang yang hendak menolongnya itu merah merona tapi itu semua tertutupi oleh wajah dinginnya. Akhirnya Kyubi menerima tangan itu dan sesegera mungkin berdiri.

"Oh ya... perkenalkan aku Namikaze Kyubi panggil saja Kyubi, aku murid baru disini. Namamu siapa?" ujar Kyubi kepada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi" jawab Itachi dingin.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Emmm... ngomong-ngomong kau tau kelas 8-A dimana?" ujar Kyubi.

"Aku tau, ikuti saja aku" jawab Itachi dingin dan di angguki Kyubi.

"Kau juga murid di kelas 8-A?" tanya Kyubi penasaran.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat,jelas,dan padat.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju ke kelas 8-A, saat sampai di kelas mereka di sambut oleh bisikan dari murid-murid yang duluan sampai.

"Hoi! Itachi!" panggil salah satu murid yang berjalan mendekati Itachi dan Kyubi yang masih di ambang pintu, dan di tanggapi Itachi dengan satu kata yang masih bisa di sebut kata atau tidak. "hn."

"Tunggu Itachi! Kenapa kau bersama Namikaze Kyubi?" ujar murid itu penasaran.

"Tak sengaja bertemu" jawab Itachi sambil berjalan ke arah ke tempat duduknya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hidan" ucap murid itu yang ternyata bernama Hidan.

"Aku Namikaze Kyubi, salam kenal." ucap Kyubi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau akan jadi murid baru disini?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Iya" jawab Kyubi.

"Baiklah aku perkenalkan teman-temanku disini. Aku Konan, yang berwajah baby face ini Sasori, yang berambut pirang itu Deidara, yang pakai topeng lolipop ini Tobi, yang memakai tindik itu Pein, yang bermata duitan itu Kakuzu, yang berambut merah itu Nagato, dan yang mirip hiu itu Kisame." Ucap seorang wanita yang bernama Konan.

"Ahhh... Salam kenal, namaku Namikaze Kyubi" ucap Kyubi memperkenalkan diri kepada teman-teman barunya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Mohon reviewnya minna-san**

**Maaf kalau jelek atau abal-abal**

**Maklum author baru**

**Nama pen saya Katsuragi Shana**

**Panggil Shana atau Sha-chan aja**


	3. Chapter 3

**hanazawa kay : Ini pairing nya SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyu, GaaNatsu #Ngarang soalnya bingung Gaara mau di pasangin sama siapa, jadi bikin nama sendiri terserah kamu mau ngebayang Natsumi kayak apa, boleh jadi Hinata, Sakura, atau siapa aja yang jelas namanya NATSUMI! #DiGampar. Ada SasoFemDei juga :D**

**akbar123 : Ha'i ini sudah di lanjut semoga puas ya**

**ultimatekuuga : Hehehehe... Shana yang oon ini gak bisa bikin cerita panjang-panjang, tapi doa in aja banyak review nya #Semoga biar cepet update.**

**Asuka 'icha' Soryuu : Hehehehe... maaf Shana tidak terlalu bisa cerita panjang-panjang yang paling panjang sampai saat ini cuma 6 halaman, tapi ceritanya belum di publish. YOSH! Author akan semangat tebbayo #DiGamparNaruto**

* * *

**_Cast : Female Namikaze / Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Sabaku No Gaara_**

**_Other_**

**_Author : Sha-chan / Shana ( Katsuragi Shana )_**

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Genre : Comedy,Romance,Family,And Friendship_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Warning : OOC, Gender Bender, Menyebabkan Kesarapan, dll_**

* * *

Di tempat Naruto

'Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku? Apa salahku? Dasar guru menyebalkan, padahal bukan aku yang salah melainkan SasuTemeCapPantatAyam itu.' batin Naruto.

Naruto mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke tempat di sekitarnya, dan yang ia temui adalah daun, pohon, halaman yang luas, kursi, dan danau. Tepat yang ia pijaki adalah halaman belakang sekolah yang luasnya emmm... kira-kira sendiri lah.

Kenapa dirinya bisa disini? Baiklah akan saya jelaskan! Jadi perhatikan baik-baik!

**FLASHBACK**

KRINGGG...KRINGGG...KRINGGG

Bel pergantian pelajaran di KHS berbunyi nyaring, bel itu menandakan pelajaran ke 7 dan 8 ( baca : artinya pelajaran ke 4 bukan beneran 7 dan 8 pelajaran )

"Baik anak-anak kumpulkan PR Fisika yang ku berikan kepada kalian minggu lalu." Ucap guru berparas cantik sebut saja Kurenai.

'Huwaaaaaaa! Buku PR ku ketinggalan! Bagaimana ini!' batin Naruto panik setengah mati.

"Teme..." panggil Naruto pelan kepada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Teme..."

"Hn."

"Pinjam buku PR mu dong, buku PR ku ketinggalan."

"Hn."

"Teme, ayolah pinjam aku sudah mengerjakan itu semalaman namun nasib tidak berpihak padaku."

"Hn... Dobe"

"SASUTEME!"

"Namikaze Naruto!" Bentak Kurenai yang notabene nya salah satu guru terkiller di Konoha High School setelah Asuma.

"Iya, sensei!" Jawab Naruto takut-takut.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, hah?! Mana buku PR mu?!" Bentak Kurenai lagi, sedangkan yang di bentak sudah pasrah akan sikap gurunya yang seperti bisa memakan murid hidup-hidup tanpa belas kasihan. Walaupun begitu menurut Naruto, Kurenai itu baik hati, lembut, cantik, adil, dan tegas. Kurenai tidak akan segan-segan menghukum murid yang bersalah tanpa pandang bulu.

"Maaf saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, kalau masalah buku PR saya sudah mengerjakannya namun buku PR saya tertinggal di meja belajar saya sensei." Ucap Naruto memberi penjelasan

"Kamu tetap saya hukum! Apa kamu tau hukumanmu?!" Ucap Kurenai tegas

"Tidak sensei, sensei kan belum memberi tau." Ucap Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

GUBRAKKK

Terdengar suara itu dari segala penjuru kelas. Entah yang nosebleed, dan entah yang heran. Tidak lupa sang guru juga ikut serta dalam acara tadi, karena lupa memberi tau sang murid.

"Oh ya, maaf saya lupa memberi tau," Ucap Kurenai yang sudah selesai dengan acara tadi dan sekarang sedang melanjutkan ke acara penenangan diri.

"Baik hukumanmu adalah membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah sampai bersih, pokoknya jika saya kesana, halaman itu sudah bersih." Lanjut Kurenai setelah berhasil dengan acara penenangan diri.

"Iya sensei." Jawab Naruto 3L ( baca : Lelah, Letih, Lesu )

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ayo Naruto! Jangan patah semangat! YOSH!" Ujar Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Naruto segera memulai hukumannya membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto bukanlah anak yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Jadi seberat apapun hukuman itu, ia akan tetap menjalaninya walaupun dia sendiri sudah kelelahan.

Waktu terus berlalu sekarang sudah pukul 15.00 dan jam pulang sekolah Naruto jam 13.00, dan artinya Naruto sudah melakukan perkejaannya selama 2 jam, dan dalam 2 jam Naruto hanya mampu membersihkan setengah bagian halaman belakang sekolah. Karena terlalu lelah ia tertidur di bawah salah satu pohon rindang yang ada disana.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda mendekati Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Dengan perlahan tangan pemuda itu mengelus pelan pipi Naruto. Di kecupnya kening Naruto dengan lembut, supaya Naruto tak terbangun karena ulahnya itu. Di akhiri pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Setelah itu pemuda itu mengangkat Naruto perlahan, dan di gendongnya Naruto ala bridal style.

**ooOoo**

"Hoammmm... tubuhku lelah sekali," Ucap Naruto sehabis bangun dari tidurnya.

'Lho ini kan UKS kok aku bisa berada disini? Ahhh... tadi kan aku ketiduran di halam sekolah, berarti ada yang memindahkanku! Tapi siapa orang itu?' Batin Naruto bingung.

CEKLEKKK...

Suara pintu terbuka memecahkan keheningan yang ada di ruang UKS ini.

"Naru... Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang yang Naruto yakini sebagai kakaknya.

"Nee-chan." Panggil Naruto dengan suara serak dikarenakan efek bangun tidur.

"Ya..."

"Siapa yang membawa ku kesini?"

"Entahlah... tadi ada seseorang yang menelfon ku, dan dia bilang kau ada di UKS terus waktu aku mau namanya sambungannya sudah terputus. Waktu ku telfon lagi nomor itu sudah tidak aktif. Setelah itu aku kesini bersama Gaara, dan ku dapati kau sedang tertidur." Ucap Kyubi memberi penjelasan kepada Naruto yang sekarang hanya manggut-manggut.

"Sekarang mana Gaara-nii?" Tanya Naruto. Disaat Kyubi hendak menjawab seseorang memotongnya.

"Aku disini Naru." Jawab seseorang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, dan dapat di yakini orang itu adalah Gaara.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang," Ujar Naruto sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur UKS.

"Ayo." Jawab Kyubi dan hanya di angguki oleh Gaara.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jam 6 sore." Jawab Gaara singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"APA?!" Teriak Naruto kaget.

"Naru-chan jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu." Nasihat Kyubi kepada adik semata wayangnya.

"Iya, nee-chan." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ayo pulang sebelum bibi mengomeli kita." Ujar Gaara sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS, dan di ikuti oleh kedua Namikaze bersaudara.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit menggunakan mobil. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman itu mereka bertiga segera bergegas ke kamar masing-masing untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Kenapa mereka terburu-buru? Tentunya karena tidak ingin kelewatan makan malam yang akan di mulai sekitar jam tujuh.

Saat jam sudah menunjuk ke angka tujuh, makan malam di kediaman Namikaze segera di mulai. Semua anggota keluarga Namikaze sudah berkumpul di meja makan tak lupa dengan Gaara. Makan malam berlangsung dengan damai walaupun terkadang ada pertengkaran kecil mewarnai makan malam itu. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis.

Setelah selesai makan malam Naruto segera ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR yang akan di bawa besok. 2 jam kemudian dia sudah selesai mengerjakan PR yang susahnya dan banyaknya minta ampun. Naruto bergegas tidur setelah semua untuk sekolah besok sudah ia persiapkan.

Tak lama kemudian hujan deras turun di Konoha. Di sertai dengan mati nya lampu.

"Naru tenang...tenang ini hanya hujan bukan petir." Naruto terus merapalkan mantra itu untuk menenangkan dirinya

JEGERRR...

Suara petir terdengar jelas dan keras, dan sontak mebuat Naruto berteriak ketakutan.

"AAAAAAAAA..."

.

.

Di tempat Kyubi

.

.

'Hujan kali ini deras banget. Bagaimana kalau ada petir? Naru kan takut petir. Apa aku harus ke sana? Atau mungkin Naru sudah tidur? Haduh... Bagaimana ini?' Batin Kyubi bimbang.

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar, suaranya terdengar jelas dan keras. Disusul oleh teriakan dari kamar di sebelahnya yang dapat di yakini teriakan itu milik Naruto.

"Naru!" ujar Kyubi kaget, dan dengan segera ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar Naruto berada.

Saat sampai disana Kyubi dapat melihat sang adik tengah terduduk ketakutan di atas ranjang. Dengan perlahan Kyubi menduduki dirinya di sebelah Naruto. Di peluknya tubuh mungil sang adik.

"Sssttttt... Tenang Naru, semua akan baik-baik saja Kyu-nee disini jadi kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjagamu." Ujar Kyubi, dan tak lama kemudian Naruto tertidur.

Kyubi dengan segera membaringkan tubuh Naruto yang ada di dalam pelukannya. Dirinya membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Naruto.

'Andai kejadian itu tak pernah ada. Naru tidak akan seperti ini.' Batin Kyubi sambil menatap wajah sang adik.

Akhirnya Kyubi ikut terlelap di sebelah tubuh sang adik.

* * *

**TBC**

**Mohon reviewnya**

**Maaf kalo abal-abal maklum amatir**

**Nama pen saya Katsuragi Shana**

**Panggil Sha-chan atau Shana aja ya :D**

* * *

**Shana tidak memaksakan kalian untuk review, kalau tidak mau review juga gak apa-apa. Shana hanya berharap kalian menikmati cerita yang Shana suguhkan. Maaf bila ada kesalahan kata-kata, karena Shana hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.**

**MOHON REVIEW SEIKHLASNYA.**


End file.
